The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Many electronics and vehicle systems are increasingly being configured such that certain tasks or operational functions can be controlled, at least in part, by gestures. In a vehicle, the use of gestures may minimize distraction while driving. New gestures are being created at an increasing pace. Different vehicles may use different gestures for similar controls. Thus, it may be confusing for a user to remember all of the available gestures that may be available for completing certain tasks or vehicle functions. Further, multiple unique users may operate a single vehicle, with each user having a different knowledge of gestures, and a different user experience.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide customized, intelligent tutorials and presentations to users regarding the use of gestures in place of manual controls.